Ben10 Generator rex heroes meet
by Ben10ultimatrix900
Summary: WHEN A UPGRADE TO THE ULTIMATRIX ALLOWS HIM TO TELEPORT TO ANY PLACE AS LONG AS HE KNOWS THE AREA  CODE AND BEN  GETS SENT TO REX'S WORLD


Ben Gwen said Cooper want's us at plumber head quarters Kevin said come on let's go when they got to hq Cooper said Ben come here and he started upgrading the Ultimatrix Ben said what are you doing adding a built in teleporting device just say the area code and you will be there so Ben said so if i want to go to earth 96789 . No Ben Cooper said but it was to late Ben was sucked into a portal and was found in a desert unconcious Holiday said there has been some sort of Portal with no nanites check it out Rex Rex flew there and saw a man Rex picked him up and took him to providence yhey locked him in a room with but ben didn't know he was being watched so Ben turned into Spidermonkey then Ultimate Spidermonkey he broke the door down and took down all the providence grunt's Six said your freind is an Evo Rex attacked Ben then Ben shot a web at Rex and six and got them stuck to a wall Rex escaped and tried to cure him but then Rex said he has no nanites and got punched by Rex Rex used his BFS and Ben doged it then turned into echo echo then into Ultimate echoecho and threw sonic discs at Rex and he fainted he then threw them at six but six quickly doged it and started swiping his sword at Ben Ben turned into Rath and punched six Rex woke up and then the ultimatrix ran out of power Ben than said code 90785 the ultimatrix responded not sufficent power for this opperation may take 10 to 15 years for power An hour later did tests on Ben and said wow he has no nanites but that watch could be the cure for uncurables a DNA transfer station it is more complex than anything on earth White knight came in his armor and fired a missle at Ben Ben quickly doged it and turned into Bigchill and froze him then he turned into Cannonbolt and turned into a ball and took of the armors legs and arms Ben then turned back into human form the armor said reparing damages white knight's armor was completely repaired and he said all agent's get him all the agent's but Rex tried to attack him Rex was on Bens side he grew the smach hands and punched white knight six and Bobo joined Ben and Rex and they all attacked white knight and he only had one hand and one arm and was hoppig out of the room Ben and Rex met up with Noah at the basketball court Rex said Noah thisnis my freind Ben Ben this is Noah they played basketball Ben and Rex vs Noah Ben and Rex won after that Ben and Rex went back to hq White knight said Ben you can join providence or you can be a prisoner Ben said I guess providence good because there is an evo loose in the city there was a dragon evo Ben and Rex jumped out of the jet Ben turned into jetray and fired lasers at it Rex used the boogie pack Ben then turned into Bigchill then Ultimate Bigchill then fired a freeze flame at the evo then Ben turned into upchuck and ate a rock and fired a energy beam at the evo and thawed him out Rex cured the evo than the evo turned into a blond human male Ben and Rex went back to providence hq Gwen and Kevin asked cooper is there any trace of Ben Cooper saidnI can retrace the signal and send you there but I might not be able to bring you back we will take the risk Gwen said Cooper said I will hav it working in a month we don't have that long Gwen said well we will have to wait Cooper replied Ben slept on a mattres in Rex's room when they woke up a announcemet from White knight said every one report to the Lab Whiteknight said we are having a field assingment the team's are Six and Bobo Ben and Rex Whiteknight said the rest of you sort yourself out Ben and Rex you guy's go to the desert there is a evo problem when Ben and Rex saw a frog like evo Ben turned into heat blast and shot a fire blast at him and he was seriously hurt and cured him there was a girl with brown short hair was there she said thank you but a minute later she turned right back intoa frog and jumped on Ben and rapped her long tounge around him and grabbed him and hopped away Rex used the punkbuster's and hopped up the mountain and kicked the frog Ben then turned into goop and tripped the frog Providence then trapped the evo in a net and hauled it into a helicopter


End file.
